wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Umber/@comment-26442979-20150604150458/@comment-29119069-20160717222427
HELLO YES IT IS I, A HORRIBLE PERSON, HERE TO START DRAMA OVER YEAR-OLD COMMENTS first of all: this is going to get Long. I'd like to apologize to everyone casually scrolling the wiki for being a Salty Person. fingers alRIGHT LET'S GET STARTED first of all: "If you take away the fact that Umber might possibly be gay, his character is actually pretty interesting. Most of the people who hate on Umber don't realise this because all they see is OMG,UMBERS GAY THE HATE RISES Tui, why didn't you make a book on Umber???" this message is extremely confusing to me (probably because of the fact that I just pulled an all-nighter, not because of the message itself). "If you take away the fact that he's gay he's an interesting character" um?? How?? What you're talking about isn't his character, it's the fandom's reaction to him being gay. I could talk for hours over why the fandom itself isn't exactly good, so the reaction to him is very mixed and people tend to boil down his character, but it's for a good reason. As a Lesbian, I was overjoyed when I discovered that he was gay-coded. I love him 90% because he's a lot like me- he's really gay, he's a good person, he has a lot of empathy, and he's observant at the strangest times. I can relate to him. But more important, his sexuality and his attraction to Qibli is incredibly validating. Having Umber be a very clearly gay character makes me feel better about being gay myself. The first part of this message implies that gay characters are only interesting when they're angsty and hate themselves because they're gay and... oh boy. I could literally rant about that for hours, too. All I'm going to say is that, while there are a lot of gay people who have had abusive childhoods and hate themselves for being gay, the "gaygst" trope is overdone and cliche at best, and borderline homophobic at worst. I'd honestly say that Umber's more interesting because he's gay and doesn't explicitly hate himself for it. The fact that Umber can be gay and not be torn up inside over it says a lot about the attitude towards gay dragons in-universe, something that $20 to Tui I'd love to have explored more. SECOND OF ALL. "I don't agree with being homo, but I don't have anything against the people who are." First of all (again) "homo"?? Really??? That's an awful choice of words. Just say "gay people", we won't hate you for it, I promise. "Homo" is... ugh. It just... sounds bad, you know? Don't use that, please. And now, finally getting to the Actual Point, if you disagree with being ""homo"", you're homophobic. It doesn't matter how much you ""support"" gay people- if you can stand up and say that you don't agree with being gay, you don't support gay people. Picture it like this: there's a preacher (sorry for using stereotypes, but I'm unoriginal and don't know how else to get my point across) who has a gay son. He continues to support his son, but his son goes with him to church, and the preacher stands up and talks about how gay people are all horrible and going to hell. Do you see how that might be harmful to the preacher's son? That's effectively what you're doing. Also: "I have nothing against those people and I even get along with them, I'm just saying I don't like the idea of girl+girl or boy+boy." Oof. Sorry, kiddo. You don't like gay people being in gay relationships? You hate an entire aspect of us. I don't hate myself for being gay (trust me, I have better reasons to hate myself), but being gay is a H U G E part of who I am. I wouldn't be the same person if I was straight. So, saying you like me but you wouldn't like me as much if I had a girlfriend is... kinda homophobic. One last thing: "I even made a fanfics about it on Fanfiction.Net, Love Is Kind, Love Is Cruel." No offense, but fanfic isn't activism. In some cases, writing fic can even be homophobic, especially if you sexualize gay relationships or portray them as being abusive, even unintentionally. This was... really long. I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry for coming off as being really rude. Also, if you managed to read this Entire Thing that's essentially just me being super bitter, thank you!!! tl;dr: hating being gay but not gay people is homophobic (there was a really good post about it- if I find it again, I'll post it here), writing gay fanfics doesn't nessecarily mean you support gay people, and I am a horrible human being.